Mermaids & Vampires
by NeonVampire
Summary: Three Mermaids live with the Sakamaki/Mukami mansion. No real problems until a code red school lockdown happens. I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND OCS!
1. chapter 1

**Percilla's POV;** My name is Percilla Jackson. Me, Gracie, and Anna are all going to live with ten 'distant relatives.' Please, I'm the daughter of Mermia, the mermaid goddess. So is Gracie, and Anna. I've got flowing navy blue hair and cobalt eyes. Gracie has seafoam hair and mint green eyes. Anna's got forest green hair and salmon pink eyes. We're all mermaids, which is something our so called relatives must not find out. As mermaids, my tail is a bright shimmering blue, Gracie's is golden, and Anna's is demonic green. Anyways we have just entered the mansion, and we saw a red haired male to our right laying on a couch. Being as caring as she is, Anna ran over to him. He didn't move a muscle. She touched his hand, but pulled back super quick. "His skin is ice cold, Perc, what should I do?" Anna asked. "Check for a pulse Anna," Gracie answered her. She did just that. "He doesn't have one. Maybe I should call an ambulance," the salmon eyed sister of mine said, flipping open her salmon pink cell phone. The red head grabbed her phone and sat up. "Damn you're all noisy. Keep it down," he snapped. "We refuse to allow you to speak to us like that, mister. If you would have answered the door, we wouldn't be in this situation," I scolded him. "Agh! There's already one Reiji, we don't need another," he complained, standing up. He sniffed the air. "You all smell fishy," he noted. His face told me he doesn't like fish. Although his eyes matched the shade of Anna's mermaid tail. A man with dark hair and bright pink eyes appeared beside Gracie. He wore glasses, but that wasn't the scariest part of him. The glare he gave the red head... just nerve racking. "Ayato, who are they?" glasses asked. "I don't know Reijj, annoying fishes," the red head spat. "Oh well I guess you of all people acts on impulse," Reiji sighed. In a bigger room, eight other men waited for us to come with the two men. "Three m-neko-chans?" a blonde asked. He had a red right eye, and a teal left eye. I recognized him from a magazine, he was Kou Mukami. My idol. "Kou, I can be any name you want me to be," I mumbled. "What was that, Bitch-chan?" the reddish brown haired with green eyes asked. "Don't call me that," I snarled. "Ahh... don't stop your fantasies, Bluebell," Kou said. To me. "You two, it's highly impolite to behave to women you've only just met," Reiji said. Kou's red eye turned teal. "Maybe I could introduce myself to them first. My name is Ruki Mukami," the grey haired one with blue gray eyes said. Ruki looked depressed. "Kou Mukami, but Bluebell knows me already, don't ya?" Kou asked me. "Magazine aren't always accurate," I said. "Laito Sakamaki," the red brown haired said, winking at me. "Kanato Sakamaki," the boy with lavender hair and eyes, holding a teddy bear said. He was much smaller than everyone else. "Azusa... Mukami..." the dark green haired boy with dark purple eyes said in a slow manner. No, not one sound per minute slow. "Yuma Mukami," the brunette male said. He held a jar of sugar cubes. "Subaru Sakamaki, and don't bug me," the albino said. "And that is Shu Sakamaki, but he's too lazy to do anything himself," Reiji introduced the male with blonde hair slightly darker than Kou's, who was laying with his eyes closed and headphones on. His eyes opened when Gracie said, "Kon'nichiwa I am Gracie Jackson." Shu's ocean blue eyes made me want to swim. "Anna Jackson," Anna said. "My name is Percilla Jackson. Thank you for introducing yourselves to us. Ayato I will ask you give Anna her phone back. We need them in case our friends need help, or we need our friends to help us because of monsters constantly trying to kill our... race of beings," I said. "Monsters like us?" asked Kanato. All of them opened their mouths, revealing vampire fangs. "No, vampires don't try to kill us, only drink from us. I really ask for you to restrain yourselves from biting us, we do need our strength because monsters even vampires could get killed by will attack if they find us three," I explained. "Demigods?" asked Shu. "One word for a general name for us, but us three get more specific," Anna said. "TMI Anna," Gracie said. "So, the reason you smell fishy, is because you're all fish/humans?" Ayato asked. "We are known as mermaids, but you are correct," I replied. "Shu, please close your eyes. They remind us of our first home, in the ocean," Anna said as Ayato handed her her phone. Just the word ocean sent shivers down my spine. "Ahh, so m-neko-chan doesn't work for any of you? What about m-sakana-chan?" Kou asked. "Or Bluebell," I said. "Okay!!_" Kou squealed. "So you hate the ocean? Shall I get contacts? Or maybe I should let you hate me instead?" Shu questioned out loud. "It's not that we hate the ocean. It's the poachers, pirates, sirens," I said. "Well what does my eyes have to do with stupid humans and sirens?" Shu demanded. "Sirens are evil merpeople, the children of Sneris, the hurricane god," Anna said. "We won't let them hurt you, m-sakana-chans," Kou said. Then I turned to Reiji. Anxious to change the subject, I said, "Will we be attending night school like you do?" "Yes Percilla," he replied with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percilla's Pov:** It was a few weeks later, none of us had gotten bitten. Kou had made me president of his fanclub. Which is where I am now, we are just chatting about him. "You know, he's been on television before, in magazines, online. What hasn't he done?" I asked. "Been in a relationship with a girl," Nikari answered. "He hasn't written a autobiography yet," Mizuki said. "Hasn't been to the beach before," Tikima said. "I have an idea for what we could do for him. Let's plan a vacation for him. Maybe in a few weeks, we can take him to my beach house, and be his personal servents," I suggested. "That's a great idea Percilla," Nikari agreed. "I'll plan with his boss and teachers," Mizuki said. "I'll pack supplies for a week," Tikima said. "And I'll get money from my bank account just in case he wants to get anything," Nikari. "Mhmm, I'll make sure Reiji's ok with it. Also, ask your parents if you can come along," I said. "This will be so fun!" Mizuki squealed.

After school, I rode in the Mukami limo, plus Anna. "Ruki, if Kou got kidnapped for a week would you care?" I asked. "What the hell kind of question is that? Of course he would, we all would," Yuma answered. "Why Bluebell, are you planning on it?" Kou questioned. "Nooooo," I half lied. "Perc, what the heck is wrong with you? Kidnapping a vampire is impossible unless you're a child of Zues, and I doubt Thalia will help," Anna judged. "I was kidding Anna, but many things are wrong with me," I replied laughing. Back inside, I followed Reiji to his lab. "May I help you?" he asked. "Yes, I wanted to ask if me and Kou's fanclub could borrow the idol for a week,'' I proposed my idea. "Why?" he asked. "He works for us girls, and we want to repay him. It's not anything unreasonable," I replied. "Ask him. I'm fine with it, but ask the idol himself," he said. I found Kou up in his room. Seriously, a true fan could find his bedroom without directions. "Hello Bluebell," he said. "Hello Kou. I've asked Reiji about this, and he said to ask you. Would you consider taking a vacation for a week, set up by your fanclub? We're going to the beach, and it's for you. We'll be your personal servents the whole time. All we need is for you to agree," I explained. "Huh? Why are you girls taking me... are you all gonna try taking advantage of me?" he teased. "No, besides it'd be the other way around since you're stronger than us," I played along. "You'd like that wouldn't you? If I toyed with your body until I get satisfied? Such a dirty girl," he said out loud. In my ear he whispered, "But I love dirty girls the most. I'd gladly take advantage of you anyday." I hadn't realized til then that he had been unbuttoning the few buttons on the uniform. I winced a little when he bit my chest, but I let him drink. He had been so patient for weeks, he deserves a taste. As he drank, I stroked the back of his head. Which seemed to excite him. He layed me on his bed, onto my back. Still drinking from my body. Luckily mermaids have a lot more blood than humans do. "Kou, as much as I want to continue, I have to swim. With you and my sisters," I finally said. He looked up, and lapped up the last few spilling drops of my blood. "Awe, but Bluebell, your blood tastes sooo good," he whined. His whole body was pinning mine down, preventing me from moving. His right eye turned red. "You don't have to, do you? Tell the truth Bluebell," he said. "OK fine, I don't think I'm ready for what I want to do with you, and I'm scared you'll crush me if I let you do whatever to me," I confessed to him. "Really? Then I'll go easy for ya, okay?" he stated, and kissed me. His hands worked on undressing both of us. Then my memory got blurry.

 **Anna's POV;** At school, I made a friend named Jason. We both have choir together, and we both enjoy the piano. So I taught him my favorite melody, Shape of You by Ed Sheeran, and he taught me his, Joy to the World. He even offered to show me the ropes on the first day, which I accepted. Ever since then, we've been close. "Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" he asked me. "Sure Jas," I replied. "Well, there's a winter themed dance in a week. I wanted to ask you to the dance, just to show you the dance norms," he suggested. "I highly doubt she'll be attending with anyone other than ore-sama," Ayato said, taking my hand, and pulling me roughly into him. "Ayato, we talked about this, I am not going anywhere alone with you especially," I growled. "Since when have we talked about that?" he pouted. "I thought Percilla made it clear, but a thick head like you wouldn't get the memo. Us three have freedom, but we must be at the mansion by six. So you do NOT own me," I explained. "Percilla isn't here right now, is she?" he taunted. "L-leave her alone!" Jason spat. "No," Ayato barked, and bit my neck so suddenly. I made a hissing noise from pain. "Stop Ayato!" I begged. He only bit in deeper. "Ayato, how many times must I remind you? Do not participate in such activities at school. And she can do whatever she pleases," Reiji scolded him, suddenly in front of Jason. Ayato shoved me into his brother, then as he disappeared, he growled, "Then you take her." I backed away from Reiji, and looked into his cruel eyes."Thank you," I squeaked, noticing he was waiting. "Sigh. Just don't misbehave like my brothers," he sighed and walked off. "Jason, yes I will go with you. But I need to calm down before I break something," I said, and walked off, opposite direction of Reiji. And straight into Laito. "Mmm, watch where you're going," he warned me. "Laito please I'm not in the mood for any perverted schemes of yours," I said, attempting to walk around him. But he pulled me into the Janitor's Closet, and bit me roughly. Today is just not my day. "Attention staff and students, this is a code red. I repeat, a code RED," the intercom system said. "Hahaha, stay quiet Bitch-chan," Laito softly chuckled, locking the door. As he did, he teleported our clothing off. I attempted to cover myself with my hands, but he held my wrists above my head with one hand. The other trailed my sexy curves. His lips covered mine as he began raping me. I hated it, I hated Laito Sakamaki, I hated the world. The all clear came three hours later, and that's when Laito stopped, and teleported our clothes back on. He left me laying on the closet floor, surrounded by the fluids that happened to come from Laito's attack. I remained there until a few students heading to Biology passed by. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" the blonde asked me. "No..." "Samuel go get Dr Reinhart. Miss what is your name?" the blonde asked, and the brunette left. Samuel was male, the rest were female. "Anna..." "Well Anna, who did this to you?" the blonde asked. "Sarah, no more questions," the red head said. "Shut it Ashley I am trying to help her," the blonde replied, checking my wrist for a pulse. Samuel came back with the school nurse, who took me into his arms bridal style. "If you want to help Sarah, clean that up with your friends," Reinhart said. In his office, he laid me on the bed. "Who did this to you?" he asked worried. "I-I don't know..." I lied. "Well you're lucky you were discovered when you were. Now get some rest, I'll inform Reiji of your late stay," he ordered. I had no problem with that. "Wake now," Reinhart's voice woke me. I felt somewhat better. "Do you feel better?" he asked. "Yes..." I replied, but my throat hurt. My mouth was dry, my whole body ached. "Here, drink this," he said, giving me a drink. It tasted like soap water, but it helped soothe the pain a small bit. "Reinhart, when can I go home?" I asked. "If you're that eager, then I'll call Reiji-" "NNo, call Percilla instead," I interrupted him. I didn't want to face any vampires.

She came, looking worried as Tartatus. "Are you alright Anna?" she asked. "Yes" I replied. We walked out to the waiting limo, where Reiji Ruki and Gracie were. "I'll expect you to tell me what happened to you and who did this to you," Reiji started. "Laito r-raped me after I tried walking to my next class," I answered him. *He must know what's coming his way for hurting you," Gracie said. "Yes, he must," Ruki murmered.


End file.
